


The Queer Years

by Rachiepoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/F, F/M, M/M, Queer Themes, Real Life, Shipping, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/pseuds/Rachiepoo
Summary: “I just really like gay guys.  Or bi guys.  Or questioning guys.  Any guys really, that may like another guy.”  She chewed on her lip thinking, but no one singular word that encompassed all of that could be found.  She knew it was different, perhaps a little weird.  But it brought her joy and the few friends she had seemed to understand and support her.  That was all that mattered, right?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Gutter x Whip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very personal story to me. It's the story of my teenage years with some slight adjustments. The beginning of the story is set in the year 2003 and so some of the references will be a little dated. The people involved in the story may or may not have had their name changed to protect their identity. 
> 
> There will be plenty of cross-fandom references, but I have chosen not to include the fandoms within the tags. This is not a story about one particular fandom, or writing about certain fandom characters in great detail. This is a story involving real life people and my experiences I shared with them. Please enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read :)

_“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Gutter asked, his icy blue eyes widening in alarm as the other man crowded him up against the wall._

_Smirking in the most infuriating way, Whip answered, “Whatever the hell I want to.” He leaned in close, his long silver hair falling around Gutter in a sort of curtain. They were closed off from the rest of their class. And he knew he had to be quick before they were discovered._

_“The teacher!” gasped Gutter, just as Whip latched onto his neck with hungry lips. If possible, Gutter felt Whip press him harder against the wall. He moaned at the contact of their hips slamming together, already so very lost._

_Whip trailed bruising kisses along his neck, one of his hands tangling in the other boy’s cropped raven hair. He gave a rough tug on the locks, pleased to hear a helpless whimper escape from Gutter. He had him, just where he wanted._

“Miss Thomas! Miss Perry!” Immediately the paper that contained the story was stuffed into a backpack and both girls blushed furiously. Their teacher looked on, clearly not amused by their inattention. “I know we only have a certain amount of sewing machines, but please pay attention to the instructions.”

“Yes Mrs. Blackmon,” they both replied in unison. 

They were in Home Ec. class. Honestly, just a free extra credit class. The room contained a row of sewing machines and even had a connected kitchen. But the student-to-appliance ratio always seemed to be a problem and it was very common for a group of 5 students to wait their turn. Instead of watching the cooking show currently playing, they figured that they would make their time more useful. 

Gutter and Whip were original characters created by Rachel Perry. After a marathon of watching the anime _Gravitation_ at Tara Thomas’s house, she was inspired to make up her own story involving a boy couple. Rachel was not new to the concept of boys’ love stories, but _Gravitation_ was her first anime that showed that sort of thing. She rapidly became obsessed, and Tara was the fuel to the fire. While Rachel was somewhat gifted with the written word, Tara was an artist. They came together to write and illustrate stories. And their favorite characters were, by far, Gutter and Whip. 

Gutter was a 16 year old boy, with short black hair and icy blue eyes. He was what they considered the _uke_ of the relationship. Which basically meant he was the bottom. A very flaming bottom. His name “Gutter” came about simply because his mind was always there. He was cute and added great comedic value to their stories.

Whip was slightly older, at 18. He was taller and more fit than Gutter. But he had long platinum hair and dark crimson eyes. He was a typical _seme_ (top). He _never_ bottomed. A perfect dominant. Serious, sexy, sensual and totally kinky as well. It was very common for him to have chains or a whip somewhere within the story. He really enjoyed tying Gutter up and spanking him. 

The story they were writing today was one of many. They often took turns playing each character. The format might change from time to time, either through dialogue only or more story driven. They’d pass a spiral notebook back and forth as if they were taking notes. But really they were filling a book of dirty stories. 

The bell rang indicating class was over. It brought Rachel out of her thoughts and she stood up with the rest of the class. Swinging her backpack over her shoulder, she looked to her friend. “We’re still on for this weekend at Christina’s right?” she asked as they made their way to the door. 

Tara nodded, her blonde hair falling briefly over one eye. “As far as I know, and if your mom is still cool with it.” 

Rachel’s mom really wasn’t cool with it at all. Christina was a senior, 18. And both Tara and Rachel were freshmen. Christina had a large bedroom full of dvds, books, manga, anime, whatever you could possibly want, she had it. And on the off chance she didn’t have it, she had a great internet connection and Napster.

“I was really hoping we’d get to watch _Queer as Folk_ ,” mumbled Rachel as they walked into the cafeteria and were standing in line.

Tara laughed, shaking her head. “Yeah, we know.” Her eyes twinkled playfully, nudging her friend by the shoulder. Both Tara and Christina were more interested in the anime world than Rachel. And often times when the three got together they would just binge beautifully drawn shows. And Rachel could appreciate the art and animation involved to make _X/1999_ , but if Kamui and Fuuma were not going to kiss by the end she was going to scream. 

“You’re just a yaoi fangirl,” Tara giggled as they sat down to eat lunch. And there was that word again. _Yaoi_ . Before Rachel even moved to this town she’d never even heard of the term. She thought it was called _slash_ . But apparently that was only a term used to refer to fanfiction? And _yaoi_ was a Japanese word, and thus more associated with anime or manga. Either way, there were entirely so many words to explain what Rachel liked but then none at all.

“I just really like gay guys. Or bi guys. Or questioning guys. Any guys really, that may like another guy.” She chewed on her lip thinking, but no one singular word that encompassed all of that could be found. She knew it was different, perhaps a little weird. But it brought her joy and the few friends she had seemed to understand and support her. That was all that mattered, right? 


	2. Danny x William

_ 12/17/2004 _

_ I talked to Danny briefly last night. He had left a note by his computer and his mom had read it. In the note he had talked about being gay. So, his mother knows. I wanted to talk to him about it but I had to go. _

_ 12/18/2004 _

_ He told me he was doing ok, but his mom was having a worse time than him. She had grounded him from the computer for two weeks because he might have “flirted with boys online.” What Danny and I don’t understand is what is he going to do once those two weeks are up? :/ _

_ Anyway, his mom is also seeing a shrink to help her. Danny is also really worried about what his dad thinks about this. He really loves his dad, and he was the last one that Danny wanted to know. He didn’t want to gross his dad out. I hope everything works out ok. I’m really worrying about him and his family. Most people aren’t opened to homosexuality, and Danny’s parents are like that. _

Rachel’s mind was drifting back to her online friend all throughout work. Her and Tara worked after school cleaning classrooms, mopping floors. The pay wasn’t the best, but it was the only place that would hire two fifteen year olds. They got paid once a month, and Rachel felt proud after months saving up in order to buy her own computer. Her computer was her escape. If things got hard, be it from just general teenage angst or her overbearing parents, her computer was always there. There was always someone there to listen. And usually that someone was Danny. Or his online boyfriend William. 

“You ok, Rach?” Tara asked, pulling the plug from the vacuum. 

“Yeah,” she said, biting her lip. “Just thinking about Danny is all…”

“Did Will break up with him?” she asked, frowning. 

“No.” Rachel sighed, pulling the trash out of the can and tying it. She hoisted the bag and they walked out of the classroom together. “It’s just...his mom found out. About him.”

“Shit,” she swore, her eyes widening. 

“Yeah.” They proceeded to walk down the hall, turning off all the lights as they went. “I think I’m going to buy another phone card this weekend and give him and William a call. I know I can’t be there in person...but maybe it’ll help.”

“Sure it will,” nodded Tara. She hugged Rachel as they stood outside the school waiting for their parents to pick them up. “You’re a great friend. Can you imagine if Danny didn’t have you to talk to about this stuff?”

Rachel didn’t even want to consider that. Danny was having a hard enough time being punished for something he couldn’t even control. To think he might not even have one friend that would know the truth, it was just too hard to even think about. And sure, she wasn’t naive. She knew his story was one of thousands. Who knew how many teenage boys and girls that were out there, just struggling with their feelings? Their confusion?

She looked over their school, thinking about her own life. They lived in a small town, her school wasn’t that big. But even then, how could there possibly be not a single person that was gay? Sure, there was Christina. She was bisexual, and not exactly hiding it either. But most people already thought she was weird anyway, with drawing cute anime boys and her nose always in a book. Plus she was a senior, about to finish school anyway. The risk for her to be out just wasn’t there. She lived with her grandma, who seemed just as busy with her own life and work. Rachel only met her once in the whole time she’s been coming over.

Christina couldn’t be the only one. Could she?


End file.
